


Examining the Changes

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome, bimbofiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: At a family gathering, Amy takes the chance to see the changes she's made, helping everyone to really relax. And if that means turning various family members and boyfriends into sex obsessed bimbos and sissies, that's just what it means.





	Examining the Changes

**Examining the Changes**

  
“Come on, sis, you know you’ll enjoy it.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Carol said hesitantly, looking at her nephew and her daughter’s boyfriend. “Something like that, it’s just so…”  
  
“Hot?” Victoria asked from directly behind Sarah and Carol, making them both jump. “Really, really hot?”  
  
“Jesus, Vicky,” Sarah grumbled, putting a hand on her chest. “ _Walk_ , would you? Don’t sneak up on us by flying. You’re as bad as Crystal.”  
  
Victoria grinned widely, obviously not feeling a trace of shame over making her mother and her aunt jump. She took some extremely exaggerated steps as she stepped up to the counter the two older women of New Wave were leaning against to help herself to some food. Grabbing some carrot sticks and dip, she turned back to them.  
  
“But, Mom, I think you should do it. I mean, heck, you’re the only one in the family Ames hasn’t helped out. You’ll feel great after it’s done. I sure did.”  
  
Amy smiled as she listened to Victoria and Mom talk. They were loud enough that, even though Amy was in another room, she could still hear every word. She hoped Mom would say yes. Amy already had a whole bunch of plans drawn up for turning Carol Dallon, aka Brandish, into the _perfect_ bimbo. Just a happy, stupid, slutty bimbo whose world revolved around cock. Amy thought it would be _perfect_ for her adopted mother.  
  
But it wouldn’t help the cause for Amy to go in and start pestering her to let Amy work her magic on her adopted mother. So for now, Amy stayed focus on enjoying herself at the party. And that meant letting Diana eat out her pussy. Not that getting eaten out this well could ever be considered a hardship.  
  
“That’s right,” Amy moaned, resting her hands on top of Diana’s head. “Keep on going, you slut.”  
  
Diana was really quite skilled at eating out women. He had gotten plenty of practice in, of course. Victoria _loved_ feeling her boyfriend’s fat, puffy lips against her own lips. On her face or on her crotch, it didn’t matter which. And Amy was always glad to sample her sister’s handiwork.  
  
Diana looked up at Amy, a happy light dancing in his eyes. Amy smiled back, patting the top of his head. She was getting pretty close to an orgasm. And only, say, sixty percent of that was from how good the oral sex was. The rest of it was knowing _who_ was eating Amy out, and what he looked like. And who was responsible for it. That was the best bit of all, really.  
  
It had been a dream come true to feminize Dean. Amy had been so, so happy when he had dropped by, asking for a rework. Amy had only hesitated long enough to figure out with him what the new him should look like. Then she had gotten to work, using every drop of skill and imagination that she could muster. And boy, Amy had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams.  
  
Diana was the _perfect_ sissy now. Her skin was soft and smooth, and there was none of that unneeded muscle underneath it now. Just silk-soft, sensitive, flawless skin, that made him shimmer and shake whenever someone touch him. And Diana’s face, oh, it was a _treat_. Perfectly made up, with widely spaced eyes that made him look so innocent and _so_ stupid. Especially since Diana’s large lips were almost always pursed in an O.  
  
Diana had a subtle hourglass figure that was easy to see when he was naked. Or when he was wearing the tight booty shorts and clinging tank top that Victoria had picked out for him. While he didn’t have very _big_ breasts, Amy had made sure that they were super sensitive, and that he could be reduced to a turned-on wreck after just a short while playing with them.  
  
Amy had put a lot of work into Diana’s dick. Although, really, it was more of an overgrown clitty. Just a few inches long, and a cute pink shade. It could grow hard, sort of. Not _very_ hard, but just big enough that Diana got to feel all cramped whenever he got turned on.  
  
Amy had carefully measured Diana’s cock while she was reducing it to a proper size, making certain that it would fit inside a chastity cage Victoria had bought for her boyfriend. Diana wasn’t wearing it right now, but when he was (and he usually was), it fit perfectly. Of course, even though Diana wasn’t wearing his cage, that didn’t mean that he was touching himself.  
  
Sure, he had some balls underneath it, but they were so small and shriveled they were barely worth mentioning. All _those_ could do was make certain that Diana constantly drooled when he got turned on, and make just a little bit more sometimes.  
  
Though those times weren’t necessarily when Diana came. Amy, among a _lot_ of others, had helped train Diana so that she could cum from his ass, and his ass alone. He didn’t even make all that much cum when he came, anymore. Just a tiny little trickle, leaking out from him.  
  
“Keep on going, Diana,” Amy said, stroking Diana’s long, straight hair. “You’re going to make me cum soon.”  
  
And Diana was _very_ interested in orgasms. And he got a lot of them. Amy had made certain that it was _very_ easy for him to cum from his ass. A soft, easily stretchable hole, that was always clean, and an enlarged prostrate, to make Diana feel _wonderful_ when he got fucked.  
  
Amy had a large, studded strap-on that could drive Diana absolutely _wild_ when she fucked him with it. Victoria didn’t have one, because, as she told Amy when they went out shopping for toys to use on Diana, she had had enough of looking down and seeing a cock jutting out from her for one lifetime. Instead, Victoria an array of dildoes and like, held in her hand or mounted on the wall or floor to fuck Diana with.  
  
“Oh! Oh, yes!” Amy moaned, Diana’s tongue pushing in and out of her pussy.  
  
Amy grabbed onto the arms of the chair as she came. Her hips bucked and twisted, grinding her pussy against Diana’s face. She could feel herself cumming hard, rubbing her arousal all over Diana’s features and smearing her makeup.  
  
Amy slumped down into the chair, gasping for breath. Her orgasm had felt _wonderful_. It was so good to have Diana working between her legs, focusing so, so hard on making his girlfriend’s sister feel like this.  
  
“Good boi,” Amy said, rubbing Diana’s head. “Good boi.”  
  
Diana pulled back to smile up at Amy. His makeup was running slightly, and his face glistened from Amy’s arousal. Amy thought he looked hot, but that there were some good ways to make him look hotter. Like having his makeup _really_ run as he sweated while getting fucked in the ass by a real man.  
  
“I’m glad you liked that, Amy,” Diana said. “Want me to go again?”  
  
“Sure,” Amy said brightly. She wasn’t nearly sensitive enough yet to want him to stop. “Do that thing with your finger again, please.”  
  
Diana dove back between Amy’s legs, pressing his mouth up against Amy’s wet, hot pussy. Amy shivered, loving the feeling.  
  
Amy looked over to one side. The _men_ of New Wave were fucking Erica. The blue-haired sissy was bent over, spitroasted on the cocks of his dad and his uncle. And he was obviously having a _great_ time. Amy smiled. Just another way she was helping out New Wave, by turning Eric into Erica, a total slut who _loved_ her new spot on the team.  
  
Amy had put a lot of work into Diana for obvious reasons. But she had worked just as hard on Erica because her cousin was, well, her _cousin_. Family was important.  
  
The Pelhams thought so as well. Keeping Erica as a constantly horny little thing was fun for the whole family. Even from here, Amy could see the hard-light cage wrapped around Erica’s cocklet swinging back and forth, curtesy of his mother.  
  
Although both Erica and Diana were sissies, there were differences between the two of them. And not just Erica’s vibrantly blue hair. Erica was taller and slenderer, for one thing. And he had an even bigger ass and tits then Diana had. All the better to spank and play with, of course.  
  
And Erica got played with a _lot_. Unlike Diana, almost all of his toys were made by his family. It was a rare, rare occasion for Amy to meet her cousin without him squirming around from the hard-light buttplug or chastity cage.  
  
And, unlike Diana, the chastity cage was needed. Erica could get hard, and even sported an impressive (for a sissy) four and half inch cock. (Erica insisted on people acknowledging the extra half inch.) And he was even allowed to fuck people with it! Occasionally, at least.  
  
Although it was more likely that if the cage came off and he was allowed to get hard, it was more likely so that Erica could see just how big his cock really was when it was compared with the men of the family. Or, on several occasion, Crystal’s cock that Amy had provided for the night. There was something so _amusing_ about seeing Erica and his tiny penis getting compared to _real_ men. And from how hard Erica always got when his dick was pressed up against his dad’s, Amy knew her cousin found it to be a lot more than amusing.  
  
Amy slid her hands along her thighs, feeling the wonderful tingles as she touched herself. She always got so horny at these get togethers. Not as horny as some people, though. When Crystal, for example, got going, she _got going_. Amy rarely even needed to recharge her batteries, she could just keep fucking all day long. Her brother, her dad, the Dallon branch of the team, Crystal was up for anything with anyone. Preferably if they had a dick she could either fuck or tease, depending on who it belonged to.  
  
Speaking of Crystal, where was she? Amy looked around, searching for her cousin. Ah, there she was. Crystal was busy taping her brother getting spitroasted. Amy smiled it was great for siblings to do stuff together. She and Victoria spent a lot of time with each other, after all.  
  
Though not as much time as Crystal and Erica did, in or out of costume. Most of Brocton Bay had seen Shielder now, mincing around in his high heels and extremely short skirt, with the tip of his chastity cage poking out underneath it (Erica had never been unlocked for a single second when out on patrol. Sarah said it kept him alert), with Laserdream to one side, looking beautiful but not sexual in her full-body costume.  
  
There had been a _lot_ of offers from people they met on patrol who wanted to see just what a superhero sissy was like in bed. Though, from what Amy had heard, an actual bed being offered was a rarity. Most of the people who tried to get a feel thought they’d just be taking Shielder in the middle of the street, or perhaps in an alley if they were feeling shy. (But not so shy they wouldn’t try to proposition a superhero in public.)  
  
Not that Erica ever fucked anybody outside of the family. Sure, it would look _really_ hot for him to be a cum-covered sissy, left limp and drooling after being used by man after man after man. But with Dad and Uncle Neil, that could happen anyway, so long as Amy was around to keep everyone refreshed and ready for more.  
  
“Hey, Vicky,” Amy said, leaning up to plant a kiss on her sister’s cheek. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Just fine,” Victoria said, crunching down on her carrot sticks. “Mind if I borrow my boyfriend?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Amy said, reaching down and pushing Diana’s head away from her crotch. Diana looked so _disappointed_ that he hadn’t gotten to make Amy cum. “Need anything else?”  
  
“Just a selection from the toybox,” Victoria said, wrapping her arm around Diana and holding him close against her.  
  
“Ah,” Amy said, nodding and twitching her dress back up to cover herself. “Have fun.”  
  
Amy watched her sister lead Diana over to the toy box, and flipped it open to reveal all of the wonderful things inside. Well, she watched her sister’s ass, at least. It was a wonderful ass, and Amy had made it that.  
  
Amy and Victoria had spent _weeks_ figuring out what the older sister should look like when Amy finally started making the changes. Victoria had known that the male body she had wasn’t right, and that a female body _was_ right. But what kind of female body she should have, especially when there were options beyond ‘what the pills and surgery can give you’ available. But the two of them had finally settled on, well, this. Tall, strong, beautiful, with a figure to _die_ for. And, of course, breasts and a pussy to replace the penis Victoria had once had.  
  
As soon as Amy had finished her work and stepped back to look at the full picture, she had known that this was _right_. It was the body Victoria should always have had. And Victoria fully agreed with her, once Amy woke her up. And now, after a year, it was hard to remember that Victoria had ever looked different.  
  
Victoria was wearing a short skirt today. A _very_ short skirt. Amy smiled in appreciation as she watched her sister bend over, displaying that she wasn’t wearing panties. And that one of the few things Victoria had kept around from her old life was still a precious treasure. The butt plug had to be stretching Victoria’s ass out quite nicely.  
  
Amy glanced up at Crystal as her cousin stood next to her. Crystal glanced down and smiled, still recording her uncle and dad spitroasting her brother. From the way she was rubbing her thighs together, Amy thought Crystal was going to go over and join them soon.  
  
“Having a good time?” Amy asked, glancing up at Crystal and at the other five people having sex in the room.  
  
“Yup!” Crystal nodded happily. “Just getting a bit of strength back before diving back in. Who to pick, who to pick.”  
  
Crystal’s last sentence was muttered, pretty much only for herself. Amy still nodded. She could see the appeal of so much that was happening. Even if Victoria was going to remain _Victoria_ for her, there were still plenty of other beautiful women and tempting sissies around for her to play with. Hell, she could even just masturbate for a while, watching everything that was going on.  
  
Crystal was the one member of New Wave who most often had Amy do minor modifications for her. Mostly it was giving her a thick dick to fuck her brother with, since Amy steadfastly refused to enable Crystal to pig out on sweets and then burn the fat off. Instead, Crystal watched what she ate and exercised, with copious amounts of good-humored whining towards Amy.  
  
The modifications never lasted for long, a few hours at most. By then, Crystal would have decided she had seen enough of what she looked like as an African woman or if cat ears or dog ears looked cuter on her. Amy didn’t _mind_ helping her, since they were so minor and kind of interesting to do. She just wished Crystal wouldn’t text her new ideas as soon as they came to her. Or, at least, if Crystal would do that, then that Crystal would at least keep to a normal sleep schedule like Amy.  
  
“Oh, that’s kinky,” Crystal said, looking off towards Victoria and Diana as she kept on recording the threesome.  
  
Amy craned her head, looking at her sister. And she had to agree. That was _very_ kinky. And _very_ hot.  
  
Victoria had Diana bent on all fours. _That_ wasn’t a surprise. But what was nice and hot was how Diana had a ball gag in his mouth, horse ears on his head, and how Victoria was fucking his ass with a horsetail buttplug. Amy hadn’t even known they had that animal set.   
  
Amy licked her lips as she watched Diana’s chastity cage bounce and forth underneath the force of Victoria’s thrusts. Even from here, she could see how Victoria’s boyfriend was drooling a long stream of precum, a glistening translucent line, that swayed back and forth. Diana had an expression of absolute bliss on his face as he took the tailplug deep inside his ass.  
  
“There’s something about watching a sissy getting taken on all fours,” Crystal said admiringly. “I ever tell you about the time Shielder and I ran into Hellhound?” Amy shook her head no. “Well, one of her dogs knocked bro out of the air. Leapt up a dozen feet and grabbed him, just like that.” Crystal snorted. He ended up on all fours with the dog on top of him. Just for a minute, I thought I was going to see something _kinky_.”  
  
“Did you?” Amy asked. The talk was stirring up ideas in her own mind, ideas that she wouldn’t mind seeing happen.  
  
“Nah. Hellhound smacked me into the side of a building and took off while I was getting my bearings back.” Crystal grinned, honest amusement mixing with something a lot more sinister. “But I bought Erica a doggy dildo the next night. And man, he loves that thing.”  
  
Amy snorted in amusement. She’d have to see that happen one day. Heck, maybe go beyond a dildo. A cock was a cock, at least when it came to giving Aunt Sarah or Crystal one. There wasn’t the slightest reason she couldn’t give Crystal and Erica what they both obviously wanted.  
  
“Amy, dear,” Mom said, calling out from the kitchen. “Could I talk to you for a minute.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Amy called back, springing to her feet.  
  
Amy thought she knew what this was about. She _hoped_ she knew what this was about. She hurried into the kitchen, to see Mom and Aunt Sarah standing next to each other. Aunt Sarah had a hand on Mom’s shoulder and was looking at her with an encouraging expression.  
  
“Amy, I think it’s time I look into what you have to offer,” Mom said, in her lawyer voice.  
  
Amy let herself smile, even though on the inside she felt like cheering. _Finally_. Mom was _finally_ going to take Amy up on the offer she had been making for months and months. Amy was going to get a chance to turn her mother into a bimbo.  
  
Amy and Victoria and even Dad from time to time, had been talking to Mom about how good it would be for her to get turned into a bimbo, at least for a while. She was under a _lot_ of stress, as both a lawyer and a superheroine. Being a bubbly, brainless bimbo would be the perfect way to destress, and let herself relax for a while.  
  
“So what kind of bimbo do you want to look like?” Amy asked, almost rubbing her hands together in anticipation of getting to practice her craft.  
  
“Just… oh, just surprise me,” Mom said, glancing at Aunt Sarah.  
  
Mom extended a hand, and Amy eagerly grabbed it. She could feel her adopted mother’s genetic code opening up to her, showing her all of the wonderful things she could do. And Amy already had a plan laid out.  
  
First, longer hair. Mom kept her hair short, just like most superheroes. No sense in giving someone something to grab. But now it cascaded out from the mature woman’s head, growing down to her rear and turning a metallic shade of pink as it did so. Later on, Amy and Vicky would help braid their mom’s hair, bringing it up into convenient pigtails to be used as handlebars while fucking her face.  
  
That done, Amy started on Candy’s face. And Amy was shocked at how easy it was to think of her as Candy. All that time wishing she _could_ do so, Amy supposed. The woman in front of her wasn’t Amy’s mother, she was just Candy, a happy, stupid, slutty bimbo.  
  
And Amy knew that the whorishness and the vapidity would all be Candy’s. Amy wasn’t going to change a thing about her mind, no more than she had done when she worked Diana, Erica or Victoria over. She had only ever changed Dad’s mind, and that was at his explicit, written request.  
  
No, Candy was going to go to her knees and inhale cock because that was what she wanted to do, not because of anything Amy had put there. And that was _so_ much hotter to do, in addition to being the right thing.  
  
Candy’s face was done, the slight imperfections cleared away, and she was left looking even more vapid and ditzy then Diana was. And Diana looked _dim_. Since this was only temporary, Amy had included some pigmentation to make Candy look she had slathered the makeup on with a paintbrush. It was the perfect look for her, Amy thought.  
  
Amy knocked Candy’s ass and tits up a couple of sizes. And winced, hearing the snap of clothing as mere fabric couldn’t hold up underneath the pressure of an expanding body. Oh well, Mom had never really liked those clothes anyway. Or so Amy hoped.  
  
At any rate, Candy now had the big bubble butt and huge tits any proper bimbo should have. She was already starting to play with them, holding her titanic rack in her hands and squeezing them. For a moment, Amy wondered if she should make them leak milk, before deciding not to. It was already going to be a big enough pain to clean up, she didn’t need to add an extra source of fluids.  
  
“Oh wow,” Candy giggled, her voice high-pitched and breathless. “Like, they’re so _soft_.”  
  
The speech patterns were all Candy. Amy wasn’t doing a thing to her mind, just giving her the proper body to be a bimbo in. Mom had been looking at bimbofication porn for _years_ , so Amy knew that Candy had the right mind to do this justice.  
  
Amy made certain that Candy’s pussy was fuckable. Nice and wet and stretchy, she’d be able to handle a ton of cock inside her cunt without it feeling anything other than _great_. And by making it so wet and needy, Amy was just making Candy’s _body_ horny, and not affecting her brain. Amy told herself that there was a difference.  
  
And from there, there were just a few more things Amy needed to work on. Making certain that there was a proper thigh gap, for one thing. Big, firm thighs, forming an upside-down triangle of empty space with her crotch. And, of course, making certain that Candy’s feet needed to be in high heels with some quick alteration of the bone structure. A bimbo should walk like a bimbo, Amy thought.  
  
And then Amy stepped back to admire her handiwork. And she liked what she saw. There was barely a trace of her mother left. Instead, there was a dim-looking, hot, slutty bimbo, who _oozed_ with the need to get fucked. Her huge breasts were each larger than her head, but still perfectly supported with some clever work that couldn’t be seen or felt. And Candy’s ass was equally large, giving her a funny silhouette.  
  
“Like, wow,” Candy said looking herself over. “Heya, sis,” she looked at Aunt Sarah. “I’m totally hot and stuff, right?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Aunt Sarah said, nodding as she grabbed a handful of Candy’s rear. “The guys are going to be on you in a second once you head towards the living room.”  
  
“Guys?” Candy asked, squeaking in excitement. “Cool! Let’s go!”  
  
Without waiting for a response, Candy started for the living room where her husband and brother in law were fucking her nephew and her daughter was fucking her boyfriend. She put enough sway into her step that her ass jiggled as each cheek hit each other. Amy felt herself getting wet as she watched.  
  
Amy turned to watch her go. And that meant she got to see Crystal bushwhack Candy. Amy’s cousin grabbed Candy, spun her around and buried her face in Candy’s cleavage while her hands went to work on Candy’s pussy and ass. Amy hoped Crystal enjoyed herself.  
  
Though Amy was still a bit upset that Crystal had gotten to feel up Candy before Amy had. Amy had been _so_ distracted looking over her handiwork that the chance had just slipped through her fingers. Amy sighed. Oh well. At least there were plenty of other toys here for her to play with.  
  
Amy joined Crystal in pressing her body up against Candy’s. While Crystal groped Candy’s ass, Amy started in on her tits. It was a pity that Candy was completely naked, because there _was_ something nice in seeing Amy’s handiwork dressed up all nice and cute. Oh well, Victoria and Amy could go shopping tomorrow for the next time Mom needed to blow off some steam.  
  
“Woah, like, hey girls,” Candy giggled, looking down at Crystal. “Hey, you two are super hot, you know that?” Candy started groping the two teens in turn. “You want to have fun with me and the boys?”  
  
“Nah,” Amy said quickly, without even having to think about it. Getting fucked by a boy? No way. “I’ll just sit this one out. You, Crystal?”  
  
“I’m good,” Crystal said, squeezing down on Candy’s ass and making her squeal. “I’ve got some plans for what I want to do.”  
  
After another moment of groping Candy, both girls sighed and stepped back. Amy turned over to look at the men of the New Wave team. They still hadn’t noticed Candy, they were so focused on fucking Erica into the ground.  
  
“Hey, Dad! Uncle Neil!” Amy called out, putting her hands on Candy’s back and pushing her forward. “Guess who came to the party!”  
  
Candy didn’t need much encouragement to start over towards the two older men. Even from behind, Amy could hear her giggles as she strutted towards them, swinging her hips from side to side as she walked. Amy also noticed how both Diana and Victoria looked up from their together time.  
  
Manpower and Flashbang quickly pulled out of their son and nephew, and started towards Candy. Amy approvingly noted that both their cocks were still rock hard and standing up straight. While Amy didn’t have the _slightest_ inclination to get fucked by a man, she sure did enjoy seeing big strong men fuck horny bimbos and slutty sissies. It was just one of those things, she thought.  
  
Amy was distracted by Victoria suddenly arriving right next to her. Her sister flew over the couch, her long blonde hair trailing out behind her as she floated over the furniture before landing next to Amy. Amy looked up, into a big, _big_ smile on Victoria’s face.  
  
“Hey, sis,” Victoria said, glancing between Amy and Candy as the MILF bimbo flirted with Mark and Neil, giggling all the while. “I’m upset that you didn’t let me watch you change her.” If Victoria was upset, then she didn’t _sound_ upset. There was a big smile on her face as she watched Candy start stroking the two hard cocks pressing against her. “Man, you really went all out, didn’t you?”  
  
“I just did my best,” Amy said, shrugging as she looped an arm around her sister’s waist. Man, Vicky’s skin was so soft and hot. “You want to go on a shopping trip tomorrow for her?”  
  
“Sounds great,” Victoria said, her smile taking on a sinister tinge. “Pink and white all over, I think.”  
  
“She’s working on the white part, at least,” Amy said, as Candy hopped into Dad’s arms. Uncle Neil was right behind her, his cock pressing against her ass.  
  
Victoria snorted in amusement. Her own arm was around Amy’s shoulders, her hand on Amy’s breast. It felt _great_ and Amy felt herself getting more and more wet.  
  
Amy looked around the room to see what the rest of the family was up to, beyond the DP happening right in front of her. Aunt Sarah and Crystal had paired off, Crystal down on her knees in front of her mother, eating her out. That was kind of surprising. Both of them tended to enjoy the company of men or sissies more then other women. Not that Amy was going to complain in the _slightest_. It was way too hot, watching Crystal licking and sucking at her mother’s folds.  
  
Amy looked around the rest of the room. Now that they were left alone, Diana and Erica had started to try and fuck each other. Or at least make out with each other. It was so _cute_ to watch them holding onto each other, kissing and groping each other’s tits and asses. And Amy could hear the clinking sounds of their chastity cages bumping against each other as they pressed their groins together. How cute. They were still acting like their overgrown clitties were anything but an accessory to make themselves look cuter.  
  
It seemed that everyone was paired off nicely. And Amy had gotten the best prize of all. Her wonderful, wonderful sister. And Amy planned to enjoy every second she could spend with her.  
  
Sure, Amy knew she was going to be on call a lot. The men would need stamina recharges, so that they could keep on fucking Candy or Diana or whoever, without needing to rest and wait for their dicks to get hard again. And Aunt Sarah would probably want a bitchbreaker to fuck her son with. And, of course, there was a lot of good food around, and Amy _was_ a teenage girl.  
  
This was a _great_ family get together.


End file.
